Saboga
Saboga was a tribe from Survivor: All Stars. Originally a weaker tribe at the beginning of the game, a women's alliance proved to be successful. With new wins, they were also struck with the quit of one of their own. When a switch came, they did lose but provided to be more united. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Tribe *Dane, first competing in Survivor: Blood vs. Water with his sister, he then was apart of the ill-fated Burra Alliance come the merge of Survivor: Fiji. *Katrina, after competing in Survivor: Panama she is most notable for her dominance during Survivor: Philippines with the Matsing Alliance that later crumbled. *Lora, originally competing in Survivor: Palau she was then such a strong competitor during Survivor: Cagayan but soon failed at the Final Tribal Council because she was supposedly riding the others coattails. *Marina, the first ever Sole Survivor from Survivor: Panama who wants to prove this time around that she still has it after a few underwhelming performances. *Nick, who was guaranteed the win during Survivor: Guatemala after he chose to take a goat over his ally. *Ricardo, after being the first boot from Survivor: Palau, he was apart of the dominant Palau Alliance during Survivor: Micronesia until they had to turn on each other. *Shawna, who made a short appearance during Survivor: The Australian Outback and returned for Survivor: Marquesas where she became more savvy and socially fluid. *Tucker, after playing with the pairs alliance during Survivor: Blood vs. Water he then returned for Survivor: Fiji where he turned on his Burra Alliance and earned no jury votes at the end. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Ashleigh, a shifty and scrappy player from Survivor: The Australian Outback and Survivor: China who returned and won Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains *Cody, most notable for being apart of the Viveros Alliance during Survivor: Panama and being an easy target for the castaways in later seasons. *Dane *Jade, an All Star for being such a dominant threat during Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Marquesas that none of her allies would let her get to the end. *Marina *Rory, who competed in Survivor: Samoa and made it to the Final Tribal Council with his partner Amy but was reprimanded for his lack of independent gameplay. Tribe History The Saboga tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of eight All Stars; Dane, Katrina, Lora, Marina, Nick, Ricardo, Shawna and Tucker. Early on, the former winners were seen as targets to the tribe, which left Marina and Nick on the outs. However, after a while, the women aligned to further isolate Nick and have a clearer majority. Shawna, knowing that the women were united, feel comfortable enough to share her secret. She told them that she came on All Stars to win for her father who was extremely ill and could pass away whilst she was on the island. This made for a great bonding experience and cleared some of Shawna's doubts about being in the game still. Saboga lost the first immunity challenge. Nick was definitely on the outs and voted for Marina. The rest of the boys were united and voted for Katrina. However, the girls were in the position of power and chose Nick as their victim resulting in his elimination. The girls continued to have control which left the boys as ducks in a barrel. When Saboga lost yet again, Tucker was their target and he was voted out. At the next three immunity challenges, Saboga was victorious and spared the remaining minority of men. At the start of the sixth immunity challenge, Shawna stopped the challenge and made the decision to quit to be with her father. She left the alliance of girls, who still had the majority despite the loss of her. On Day 13, the remaining eighteen castaways were split into three new tribes of six. The new Saboga included Dane and Marina from the original Saboga, Cody from Chapera and Rory, Ashleigh and Jade from Mogo Mogo. Dane and Marina, although they didn't have many numbers, they aligned with Cody to form a potential tie. Of the four challenges the new Saboga had, they won three and only lost the third challenge. At this point, two alliances of three were formed. Dane, Marina and Cody tried to convince a member of Saboga to vote someone out. The three were able to have Ashleigh join their alliance and at tribal council, Jade was the target and was voted out. On Day 21, a tribe dissolve occurred and the remaining fourteen castaways were split between the Chapera and Mogo Mogo tribes. Saboga was officially dissolved. Trivia *Saboga holds the record for the tribe with the latest dissolve, being on Day 21. *Dane was the only original member of Saboga to make the merge and by extent, the jury phase of the game. Category:Tribe Category:All Stars Tribes